1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar collectors and heat exchangers, and more particularly to a combination collector and heat exchanger in a single panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An item of literature showing prior art techniques is submitted herewith and is entitled "Baseline Solar Collector" apparently published by the PPG Industries, One Gateway Center, Pittsburgh, Pa. 15222 and bearing on the cover thereof a number G-483 15M35.
U.S. Pat. disclosing various types of solar energy receivers and/or utilization devices are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 2,405,118 -- Delano et al PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,969,788 -- Newton PA1 3,025,335 -- Ralph PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,125,091 -- Sleeper PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,179,105 -- Falbel PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,194,228 -- Barques PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,321,012 -- Hervey PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,391,688 -- Dery PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,906,927 -- Caplan PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,923,039 -- Falbel
A problem experienced in the use of conventional collectors has been the necessity for connecting the usual collector to a heat exchanger in which the energy absorbing fluid piped from the collector transfers heat energy to some other fluid for utilization. This has involved an undesirably large amount of plumbing and pipe fitting, together with the additional volume of heat absorbing fluid required to fill such plumbing, as well as the labor and materials in the piping and assembly thereof itself. It also has involved excessive opportunity for leakage and loss of comparatively expensive energy absorbing fluid.